Verblassende Worte (Kapitel)
"Verblassende Worte" ist das dreizehnte Kapitel des zwölften Bandes Der Drache schlägt zurück. Gleichzeitig ist es das dreiundfünfzigste Kapitel des fünften englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Rand ist sicher, dass Moiraine tot ist. Er liest ihren Brief und erfährt, dass sie schon wusste, dass diese Ereignisse eintreffen werden. Sulin stellt ihm stellvertretend für alle Töchter des Speers ein Ultimatum und Rand erklärt sich bereit, sie kämpfen zu lassen. Handlung Rand al'Thor Rand sieht unter Schmerzen, wie Moiraine sich auf Lanfear stürzt. Während die Angriffe der Verlorenen urplötzlich aufhören, muss er hilflos mit ansehen, wie die beiden Frauen miteinander ringen und in den verdrehten Türrahmen stürzen. Der Ter'angreal beginnt zu blitzen und knistern und Rand steht auf. Er kann nur an Moiraine denken. Lan taumelt auf den Wagen zu, auf dem der Ter'angreal sich befindet. Rand hält ihn mit Saidin auf und sagt, er könne nicht folgen. Lan ist vollkommen fassungslos, aber er weiß es. Rand versucht, die Flammen zu löschen, die jetzt den Wagen in Brand setzen, doch der Ter'angreal entzündet sie immer wieder aufs neue. Der beißende Rauch erfüllt die Kuppel, die Rand schnell auflöst. Er formt einen Schornstein aus Luft, um den Qualm nach oben abzuleiten und lässt Lan erst dann los. Der Türrahmen schmilzt inzwischen wie Wachs. * Türrahmen-Ter'angreal aus Rhuidean Lan sagt, dass er Moiraines Gegenwart nicht mehr spüren kann. Er wirkt vollkommen leer. Er dreht sich um und geht. Rand will ihm folgen, doch dann sieht er Aviendha mit Egwene im Arm und rennt zu ihnen. Rand fragt nervös, ob Egwene tot ist, doch Aviendha sagt, dass sie atmet. Melaine, Bair, Amys und Sorilea kommen angerannt, während Egwene erwacht, und beginnen sie zu untersuchen. Egwene sagt unter Tränen, dass sie Schmerzen hat. Sorilea macht Rand den Vorwurf, dass es seine Schuld ist. Melaine sagt, dass Egwene ihn nicht begleiten kann, obwohl Egwene protestiert. Bair erklärt, sie müsse sich ausruhen und dürfe auch nicht zum Treffen mit Nynaeve und Elayne in Tel'aran'rhiod. Sorilea erklärt, sie würde bestraft werden, wenn sie nicht gehorcht, doch sie klingt mitfühlend. Aviendha sagt, sie fühle sich gut genug, um Rand zu begleiten, denn sie wäre nicht so lange wie Egwene in Lanfears Griff gewesen. Sie sagt, sie hätte Rand gegenüber ein Toh, denn sie hätte nicht mehr lange überlebt, wenn er nicht eingegriffen hätten. Während sie auf den inzwischen vollkommen verkohlten Wagen sieht, sagt sie, sie hätte nicht mehr gesehen, was geschehen ist. Rand sagt, dass beide tot sind, sowohl Moiraine als auch Lanfear. Egwene fängt an, hemmungslos zu schluchzen und auch Aviendha wirkt, als wolle sie mit ihr weinen. Amys nennt ihn einen Narren. Rand kann sie nicht weiter ansehen. Er ist denkt, dass er Schuld ist an Moiraines Tod, weil er sich nicht durchringen konnte, Lanfear zu töten. Die Menschen, die erst geflohen sind, kommen inzwischen zurück. Weise Frauen kümmern sich um die Verletzten und Sterbenden und man hört Schreie und Weinen. Rand kann immer noch keine Töchter des Speers sehen, aber er sieht Aiel-Männer, die sich jetzt entschleiern, und die Tairener und Cairhiener, die Mat beobachten. Rand geht zu Lan und versucht sich zu entschuldigen, weil er nicht schnell genug war. Lan sagt, dass das Rad webt, wie es wünscht und dass Moiraine eine Kriegerin war wie er auch. Er sagt, es war ein guter Tag zum Sterben. Rand sagt, dass er hofft, Lan würde immer noch sein Freund sein, da er ihn sehr schätzt. Der Behüter erklärt, er wäre es noch, könnte aber nicht bleiben, da Moiraine dafür gesorgt hat, dass sein Behüterbund bei ihrem Tod auf eine andere Aes Sedai übergeht. Er könnte sie bereits spüren und müsste sie jetzt finden, denn Moiraine hatte nicht gewollt, dass er starb, um sie zu rächen. * BESONDERHEITEN DES BEHÜTERBUNDES Moiraine hat etwas mit mit gemacht, was schon seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr durchgeführt wurde, jedenfalls nicht mehr seit jener Zeit, als die Aes Sedai sich noch gelegentlich einen Mann gegen seinen Willen als Behüter zuschwören ließen. Sie hat meine Verbindung zu ihr so abgeändert, dass ich bei ihrem Tod zu einer anderen gehören würde. Lan muss sich zwingen, Rand eine Botschaft für Nynaeve mitzugeben und erklärt, Rand solle ihr sagen, er wäre der Behüter und Geliebte einer Grünen Aes Sedai geworden. Er will damit dafür sorgen, dass Nynaeve ihn schnell vergisst. Rand erklärt, er würde es ihr ausrichten, doch er ist sich sicher, dass sie es nicht glauben wird. Lan packt ihn am Arm und sagt eindringlich, dass sie sich ähnlich wären. Sie hätten beide eine Dunkelheit in sich, Schmerz und Tod und das größte Geschenk, das Rand einer Frau machen könnte, die er liebt, sei, sie zu verlassen. Dann verabschieden sie sich und Lan reitet davon. Rand merkt, dass man ihn immer noch beobachtet. Er ist sicher, dass sowohl Rahvin als auch die Weiße Burg schnell von den Ereignissen erfahren werden. Er denkt, Rahvin würde somit heute keinen Angriff mehr von ihm erwarten, und Elaida würde ihn sicher für geschwächt halten. Als er merkt, dass er plant, wirft er sich selbst vor, nicht mal eine Minute trauern zu können. Um den Augen zu entgehen, betritt er die Hütte des Hafenmeisters und wirft die Tür hinter sich zu. Laut befielt er sich, zu trauern und fragt sich, ob er gar kein Gefühl mehr hat, doch er fühlt sich wie betäubt. Er zieht Moiraines Briefe aus der Tasche und liest den, der an ihn gerichtet ist. Siehe auch: Moiraines Brief an Rand Sie schreibt, dass die Worte schnell verblassen werden, da sie sie mit einem auf ihn abgestimmten Gewebe belegt hat. Er erfährt, dass sie bereits wusste, was geschehen würde, oder zumindest ahnte, wie es geschehen könnte, schreibt ihm jedoch nicht, woher sie das weiß. Er liest weiter, dass sie vermutet, dass sie selbst und Lanfear tot sind, da er den Brief jetzt liest und erzählt, dass es zwei weitere Ausgangsmöglichkeiten gab: seinen Tod durch Lanfear, oder seine Entführung durch sie und seine Rückkehr als ihr Geliebter unter dem Namen Lews Therin Telamon. Moiraine schreibt, sie hoffe, dass es Egwene und Aviendha gut geht, denn sie kennt die Zukunft nicht außer einem kleinen Detail, das ihn nicht betreffe. Sie schreibt, dass sie es weder ihm noch Lan erzählen konnte, da beide versucht hätten, etwas zu ändern oder zu verhindern, und das hielt sie für ein Risiko. Bei diesen Zeilen stammelt Rand, es wäre seine eigene Entscheidung gewesen. Weiterhin schreibt Moiraine, er solle Lan sagen, es wäre zu seinem Besten, was sie ihm angetan hat. Sie warnt ihn, ab jetzt irgend einer Aes Sedai zu trauen, egal welcher, denn selbst die wohlmeinendste könnte versuchen, ihn nach ihrem Willen zu manipulieren. Sie bittet ihn, Thom den anderen Brief zu übergeben, da sie ihm eine Sache erklären will, die ihm Frieden schenken wird. Zum Schluss schreibt sie, er solle sich vor Jasin Natael hüten, denn dieser sei immer noch der Mann, der er einst gewesen ist. Rand ist überrascht, dass sie Asmodean erkannt hat, aber sie scheint auch den Grund erraten und ihn gut geheißen zu haben. Er fragt sich, warum sie sich nicht klarer ausdrückt, wo doch die Schrift verblassen wird, kurz nachdem er den Brief gelesen hat. Er vermutet, dass sie alles durch die Weisen Frauen und Rhuidean weiß und fragt sich, warum sie ihn besonders vor Verin und Alviarin gewarnt hat. hat Moiraine im Ter'angreal in Rhuidean auch gesehen, dass beide zur Schwarzen Ajah gehören. Obwohl Moiraine im vollen Bewusstsein darüber, was passieren würde, in den Tod ging, fühlt sich Rand trotzdem schuldig daran, weil er Lanfear einfach nicht hatte töten können. Besonders ihre letzten Worte schmerzen ihn besonders: "Ihr werdet es gut machen." Jemand spricht ihn an und fragt, warum er dort allein weint und als Rand sich umdreht, sieht er Sulin vor sich. Er behauptet, er würde nur schwitzen und nicht weinen. Dann fragt er, was sie will, da er angenommen hat, die Töchter hätten sich alle entschieden, ins Dreifache Land zurückzukehren und ihn zu verlassen. Sulin schließt die Tür der Hütte und sagt, er wäre es, der die Töchter verlassen hat. Sie zerbricht einen ihrer Speere und will den nächsten auch zerbrechen, als Rand sie festhält. Er fragt, was sie tut und Sulin fragt ihn vorwurfsvoll, ob er sie alle verheiraten und an den Herd schicken will. Rand sagt, er hätte gedacht, sie würden es verstehen und fesselt sie schnell mit Luft, als sie ihren letzten Speer zerbrechen will. Er wirft ihr vor, dass die Töchter auch nichts gesagt hätten, als er sie aus dem Kampf gegen Couladin herausgehalten hat. Sulin erklärt ungläubig, dass es genau anders herum war und sie ihn herausgehalten hätten, da er einfach losstürmen wollte, ohne an die Gefahr zu denken. Sie sagt, dass er jetzt gehen will, um gegen einen Verlorenen zu kämpfen, ohne sie einzuweihen. Rand fragt, ob sie ihn auch da heraushalten wollen, und Sulin sagt, dass jeder gegen Couladin kämpfen könnte, doch nur er könnte einen Machtlenker besiegen. Rand will sie fragen, warum sie das dann tut, doch er weiß es bereits und hatte sich nur einreden wollen, die Töchter seien mit seinem Verhalten einverstanden. Sulin fragt ihn, warum er sie heraushält, da die Töchter des Speers seine Ehre tragen, er ihnen aber die ihre nimmt. Rand sagt, dass er einfach keine Frau sterben sehen kann und lieber ganz allein gegen Rahvin kämpfen würde, als nur eine von ihnen fallen zu sehen. * Riodan: Donnergänger * Turol: Steinhunde. Sulin hat beide gefragt, gegen wen Rand kämpfen will. Beide sind in den Gruppen, die ihn begleiten. Sulin bittet ihn, sie nicht mehr zu fesseln, damit sie sich unterhalten können, und als er es tut, setzt sie sich und erklärt, sie sei, wie sie sei und der Speer sei ihr Leben. Er will sie unterbrechen, doch Sulin fährt fort, dass sie sich niemals gegen den Speer entschieden hat, wie so manche andere Töchter, die irgendwann ein Heim und Kinder wollten. Sie wollte niemals etwas anderes sein, als eine Kriegerin. Rand erklärt, dass er sie versteht, doch es fällt ihm schwer, das hinzunehmen. Er fragt, was geschieht, wenn sie ihren letzten Speer zerbricht, und Sulin sagt, sie würde dann in diesem Leben keine Ehre mehr besitzen. Rand willigt seufzend ein, da er keine Wahl zu haben glaubt, doch Sulin sagt, man hätte immer eine Wahl, aber sie hält an Ji'e'toh fest. Grimmig sagt Rand, sie solle genauso viele Töchter des Speers auswählen, wie andere Kriegergemeinschaften Männer gewählt haben. Er wüsste aber nicht, wie viele Menschen er mitnehmen kann. Als er an ihr vorbei geht, sieht er sie lächeln, aus Freude darüber, die Chance zu haben, in den Tod zu gehen. Als er die Tür öffnet und hinaus treten will, sieht er, dass draußen Töchter des Speers stehen, mit drei Speeren in der Hand, so weit er blicken kann. Alle lächeln genau wie Sulin, als diese ihm nach draußen folgt. Auch die Weisen Frauen, die ihn und die Töchter genau beobachtet haben, lächeln jetzt, als hätte er einen dummen Fehler eingesehen. Mat macht einen Witz, dass die Töchter Rand aus seiner Trauer küssen sollten, und dieser fragt ihn, wie er so guter Laune sein kann. Mat erklärt, er würde noch leben. Er sagt, dass es Egwene in ein paar Tagen wieder gut gehen wird und dass sie aufbrechen sollten. Rand betrachtet die Töchter, die sich um Sulin sammeln und den immer noch brennenden Ter'angreal. Er zwingt sich, es hinzunehmen, dass Moiraine tot ist und sagt, dass sie aufbrechen. Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Moiraine Damodred * Lanfear * Lan Mandragoran * Aviendha * Egwene al'Vere * Asmodean - auch als Jasin NAtael * Mat Cauthon * Amys * Bair * Melaine * Sorilea * Dobraine Taborwin * Talmanes Delovinde * Nalesean Aldiaya * Daerid Ondin * Sulin * Enaila Tiere * Aldieb * Malkier Erwähnt * Nynaeve al'Meara * Elayne Trakand * Meilan Mendiana * Maringil * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Verin Mathwin * Alviarin Freidhen * Thom Merrilin * Couladin * Rahvin * Roidan * Turol Gruppen * Ta'veren * Car'a'carn * Wiedergeborener Drache * Aes Sedai ** Blaue Ajah * Verlorene - auch als Schattenseelen * Behüter * Aiel ** Weise Frau (Aiel) ** Lehrling der Weisen Frauen ** Gai'shain ** Töchter des Speers * Aufgenommene * Traumgängerin Erwähnt * Donnerläufer * Steinhunde * Clanhäuptlinge Orte * Cairhien (Nation) ** Cairhien (Hauptstadt) *** Hafen Erwähnt * Tel'aran'rhiod * Manetheren * Grenzlande ** Shienar * Rhuidean Gegenstände * verdrehter rotsteinerner Türrahmen-Ter'angreal Sonstige Aiel-Verwandtschaftsgrade * Erst-Schwester * Erst-Bruder Alte Sprache * Dovie'andi se tovya sagain. - Es ist Zeit, die Würfel rollen zu lassen. Kategorie:Der Drache schlägt zurück (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Cairhien